prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fresh Meat/@comment-24784093-20150107194257
i feel really bad for alison. i really do. no one on her side but i understand why the liars think she is A. some people act like someday the liars woke up and said "lets frame alison. just for fun" this is not the situation. this situation created by factors: alison herself, the liars, jason and A. lets see why: 1) the liars: the jumping to conclusions too fast. especially spencer and the liars like blind agree with her. but i can understand why they act this way. spencer framed on murder (possibliy becaus alison said something to holbrook about spencer off - screen in 5X12). spencer didnt do anything. they must to clean her name. and they didnt just randomly want to frame alison. they really think alison did it. the didnt think alison is A becuas they are evil. they think alison is A becaus they have reason to think it. she show she is untrust. and when mona said she find proof that alsion is A, A killed her. what do you want the liars to think? i am not saing ali is A. but i understand why the liars think she is A. and if i was one of the liars, i was think it too. and the only thing the liars did is find the camera. the camre shows that "alion" killed mona. the liars didnt framed her. 2) alison: even i feel so bad for her, i must to admit: alison made this situation. since alison comback, she keep laing to everyone. she lied about new your, about cyrus, about bethany and about ashly. alison kept lying about everything. no wonder nobody trust her. if alison was honest with everyone, the liars were never thought she is A. but alison kept lying about almost everything. I hope she's learned her lesson. this is what happend when you keep lying all the time: people stop to trust you. like the story about the boy who scream "wolf". 3) jason - i can see why he did it. i mean, alison left their house before mona's death, and she return strange after the death. and the video shows girl who look like alison killing mona. jason did 1 + 1 and understand that alison is the killer. and he didnt procetc her becaus he know that if alison is the killer, the police will arrest him for cooperate with the criminal. 4) the big guilty: A - its all A's plane. A want it to heppned. A use the fact that alison is untrust and the fact that the liars conclusions too fast. A used those two facts to made the liars think alison is A. and made alison look like A. A is behind all of this. alison is A's victim. and the liars are A's victim. all the five girls are the victims. A is the tru guilty. alison and the liars are just tools in her game. and A know how to play. if the liars werent jumo too conclusions too fast, and if alison was person you can trust, A was never Succeed in this plane. so this is how i am team alison and team liars